


黎明之前

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 旧文补档注：*这句话出自魔戒开头的霍比特人民族志，略有改动**皮皮！我剽窃了你的歌！但它真的好听！我要把它加进去！***是the road goes ever on and on/ down from the door where it began…





	黎明之前

“可是… …妈妈！”

“与其在这里说梦话，不如行行好帮我把这碗汤端给那个半身人。他看起来累坏了。”母亲不耐烦地推给我两个汤碗，眼神警告我不要多做纠缠，以免惹父亲不快。我气愤地咬紧牙关，一把抓过汤碗，跺着脚走向那个我们半路遇见的奇怪旅人。

不是说我对这个半身人不感兴趣，还是父亲告诉我此人应该属于一个叫“霍比特人”的民族。他们身材矮小，不常与外界交流，生性腼腆谨慎。但眼前这个出没于荒野的半身人显然与众不同。他身穿轻便而结实的衣服，披着深灰色的斗篷，明显习惯于旅途劳顿。他坐在篝火旁的角落里，神态平和而疲惫。

我大大咧咧地端着碗走过去。

“倘若您生在我的家乡，定是一名图克。”半身人抬眼看见我，露出友善的微笑。他把烟嘴放进嘴里吸了两口。

“图克是啥，用来骂人的土话？”我把汤碗递给他，自己则一屁股坐在旁边的石块上。我捡起一根树枝，扒拉着营火，装出一副漫不经心的口吻。但实际上我对眼前这个隐蔽的种族产生了莫大的兴趣。希望眼前这个不及我肩膀高的小生灵能够多施舍一些他的字句。

“不，不不，”他被我的话逗乐了，连忙否认，“那只是个家族的姓氏，还是我的亲戚。不过，”他顿了顿，接着若有所思地点点头，嘴角浮现出一抹笑意。“图克确实已经演变成莽撞的代名词，甚至称得上是我们家乡一切美德的对立面。”

“所以确实是骂人的土话？”我稍稍有些怨怒。

“… …不尽然。”他拿掉烟斗，转过身朝向我。火光打在他的侧面，他本为圆润的脸此刻兀添许多层次。“如果您不满于日出而作、日落而息的生活，渴望越过田野，去见那巍峨的山脉，宛如宝石般镶嵌在地平线上的湖泊，一路上再结交二三友人…那您也是一名图克。”他瞅见我困惑的神情，带着些歉意狡黠一笑。“虽说摔碎碗碟，管不住手脚才算得到图克的神髓。”

“那好吧。可能我就是个不折不扣的‘土克’。”我像咀嚼甘草糖一样模仿“图克”的发音。“也真够怪的，这完全算不上是骂人话嘛。你们半——霍比特人——不羡慕那些云游四方、自由自在的生活？”我酸溜溜地问。

“自由自在？当然。但‘云游四方’对于我们族人来说和‘不务正业’是一个意思。霍比特人热爱和平、安静，以及犁垦良好的土地，最喜爱的地方是秩序井然、耕种得宜的乡野*。湿乎乎的落脚处和一天吃不满六顿饭的行程？呵！霍比特人可谓整个中土最糟糕的旅伴。”半身人向前倾身，像个说书人一样故作惊骇状。我听出其中多少有些讽刺和自嘲的意味。

“但话又说回来，”半身人补充道，往烟斗里重新装填烟叶。“我们又是一个极易满足的简单民族。天底下的尔虞我诈、不世之仇、甚至伟大的人类城池白城，全不在霍比特人的人生计划之内。我们不识真正的世界，但以其为荣，也算自得其乐。”听见白城的名号，方才与父亲争吵的记忆一下子涌入我的脑海。我郁闷地低下头，用树枝来回戳火堆中烧焦的木炭。那半身人见我无心回应，也没再搭话，扭头研究着跃动的火焰。

身后锅碗瓢盆和马匹的声音渐弱下去，除去守夜人，商队大多数成员纷纷钻进帐篷休息，黑夜压过人声，整个营地被笼罩在一种不可言喻的压抑当中。我用手撑着脸，赌气不回帐篷，耳边只有树枝在火中迸裂发出的劈里啪啦的响动。

好在身边还有个奇怪的旅人陪我假装欣赏篝火。

又过了一会儿，我用余光扫到他终于把烟斗拿下来，手肘拄在乞丐上，身体略微前倾。但我没有料到的是，从半身人嘴里竟倾泻出一首美妙的乐曲：

_乡梓在后，世界在前。_

_脚下道路万千终点。_

_穿过暗影，以至夜将阑，_

_直到眼见漫天星海。_

_浓雾暗影，_

_黑云荫蔽。_

_都将消散，_

_都将消散**。_

不知何故，我一下子被吸引住了。那是种颇为怪异的体验。半身人的歌声十分轻盈，带着异域陌生的尾音，被暖融融的夜色托着，似乎飘过木桩、飘过篝火、如同烟雾一般萦绕在四周。与普通的行路歌不同，歌曲虽然简洁易懂，曲调却透着与歌词不相衬的一股悲凉。我打了个寒颤。半身人不如先前那般带有智者的圆熟。他缩在两块巨石中间，看起来那样瘦小。沮丧。

“你想家了？”我突兀地问他。

他有些惊讶地张开嘴，随即笑着摇摇头。“是，又不是。”

“你是个霍比特人，想家是自然的。”我笨拙地卖弄起新学的知识，试图安慰他。“没人会责备你。”

“谢谢你，善良的孩子。”他的声音十分温暖。“但我想我或许——”接着又落寞地望向篝火，“——迷失了。”

“你忘了回家的路？”我难以置信地问。

半身人没有立刻否认，而是沉吟半晌，接着自言自语道，“不。但巫师说得对，我回来时成为了一个不同的人。我… …我变得不满足，不那么像一个霍比特人… …当我站在家门前，俯瞰一片歌舞升平的祥和景象，我感到自己是那样无力，甚至开始责备起同乡人的浅薄… …瞧他们不知世界之大、民间疾苦的模样，他们从没体验过国破家亡的绝望与屈辱，不知道自古以来只有鲜血才能铸成自由，未曾因为世事无常而哀恸以至心死。家乡… …成为了一种禁锢。”他顿了一下，局促地把玩着空烟斗，“对不住，请原谅我这个老家伙的胡言乱语。但我… …无处可去，无可作为，像一条失去锚点的空船… …我感谢那个改变了我的人，却又忍不住诅咒他。我夜夜梦到宏伟壮丽的宫殿，令人血脉偾张的英雄战役，在愁云满布的天空盘旋怒吼的金色巨龙……”他的声音像微弱的火苗般淡去，随后是漫长的沉默。

“但哪里都不是我的归处。”半身人的声音竟有些颤抖。

我一时不知道该如何回应，心中却突然涌起熟悉的怅惘之情。几年前的某一天，一座高耸的白城突然赫然出现在我的梦境中。城池全身由白色的石块砌成，在午后的阳光中明亮得近乎刺眼。她倚在料峭的山崖间，从下向上数共有七层，比我旅途所见任何一座城池都要壮美，但伫立在广袤大地上却又显得如此孤独。我顿时感受到她的牵引，心如同掠过的沙尘一般倏地飞到了的怀抱，穿过蜿蜒向上的石街——

随后挣扎着在清冷的晨曦中惊醒。

那之后，我从商队其他人口中听来，中土实有这样一座伟大的白城。她名为米那斯提力斯。不过在我们这个来自穷乡僻壤的小商队里，没有人能够描述白城的模样，更没有人到过那里，也不知道该怎么去。我日复一日劝父亲安排一趟去白城的旅途，但父亲总是不假思索便立刻回绝，还训斥我被荒唐的梦境夺去了心智。

“总有一天，我会离开商队。我知道我不属于这里。”我闷闷地说，在脑海里描绘着梦境中白城的模样。“虽然我不知道在白城哪里，究竟长什么样，怎么去，但我确信有这样一个地方。我要学习狩猎和战斗的技巧，讨教利用星辰辨认方向和天气的学问，成为一名强大的游侠。总有一天，我会到达白城。在此之前，”我扭过头盯着半身人，“我不会停止寻找。”

半身人惊讶地抬起头。他的目光越过我，看向雾气迷蒙的远方。他眼中似乎闪过无数往事。许久，半身人才回过神来，露出温暖的微笑。“谢谢你，孩子。我想你最终会找到白城的。”

“你也是。”我回应道，接着补上一句。“不管你要找什么。”

那晚我睡得并不安稳，地上的小石子硌得我难受极了。半梦半醒之间，我仿佛又听见歌声，六弦琴、竖琴、提琴和竖笛的乐声汇成一条奔腾的河流，载着浅吟低唱的柳叶船飘荡。歌声绵绵不绝，从篝火熄灭，到夜影消失；从日升日落，到月出孤峰。那些只存在于传说中的生物——精灵、矮人和半兽人重修旧好，黑发人的坟墓上爬满当令的繁华，米纳斯提力斯的白树再度焕发生机。我自己则站在巨鹰的背上，飞过中洲，继续向前，直到星辰永远不会沉落的不死之地……

半身人在第二天早上与我们分别。说实话，我对这位霍比特人产生了友爱之情，甚至恳请他与我们多走一天。而他只是神秘兮兮地笑了笑，祝我旅途平安、实现梦想，谢过我父亲，然后便悠闲地走上另一条路，口中哼着不成调的歌谣：

_大门外，从此始，_

_旅途永不绝***… …_

我默默牵过父亲手中的马，一如既往为马上鞍。商队马上也要启程。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档  
> 注：  
> *这句话出自魔戒开头的霍比特人民族志，略有改动  
> **皮皮！我剽窃了你的歌！但它真的好听！我要把它加进去！  
> ***是the road goes ever on and on/ down from the door where it began…


End file.
